Room Raiders
by highheelsandhearts
Summary: Lucius Malfoy died in the final battle. Draco gets put in nominations for Head Boy. He goes to MTV headquaters and gets picked to raid 3 muggle rooms. But little does he know that one of them isn't a muggle...
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy sat in his father's luxurious chair behind the dark wooded desk. He was bent over a pile of papers, preparing things for Lucius' funeral. It was set for 4 day's from today, the 6th of July. Draco had alerted all the papers to be there, but so far he only got a response from the Quibbler, telling Draco he would be there for full coverage. Draco however never invited the Quibbler, so he told Mr. Lovegood to not bother showing up.

The details were vague, but Lucius was pulled from the battle grounds along with 47 deceased Death Eaters and a couple from the Order; Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Mundungus Fletcher. Many others where captured and a fair few are still in St. Mungo's.

Draco stood up from his papers, and stretched his arms out. Draco had filled out his form very nicely. His shoulders became broad, and his arms turned more muscle. He had grown about by a foot, leaving him at the sharp height of six feet and 3 inches tall. From all his hard Quidditch training, he had gained some powerful muscles, and had a nice six pack to leave the ladies drooling. His blonde hair had grown out, and now it sat just past his shoulder. Not like you could tell though, because he always had it back in a green ribbon. Like father, like son. But lately Draco hadn't been thinking so much like his father. He had been thinking much differently as a matter of fact. He was finally free to do whatever he pleased. He could now mingle with anyone he wanted, Muggle, Wizard, or Mudblood. Mudblood couldn't be found in his new vocabulary.

Ever since he was young, his father would tell him that Muggleborns had 'Dirty Blood'. They had no worth to the rest of the wizarding world. They always had something wrong with their lives. But, Draco had found out different while consorting with a Muggleborn for his fathers funeral. He realized thay aren't very different, besides there parents. So, after Lucius died, Draco had found new light in which to shine.

Dumbledore must have noticed this change before the end of the year, because he had called Draco into his office a few days before end of term.

_Flashback:_

"_Come in." Dumbledore said as Draco rapped on his office door._

_Draco strolled into the circular room, and found Dumbledore sitting on his high backed chair, with his fingers put together in thought._

"_You wanted to see me Headmaster?" Draco inquired. _

"_Yes. In light of recent events and certain changes, I am here to offer you the position as Head Boy. Before you say anything, I would like to ask you a couple questions." He said with amusement, as Draco's eyebrows raised and his eyes lit up. "First of all, I have seen a change in the way you carry yourself, and the way you approach certain things. What has made you change so much?"_

"_Well, ever since the Final Battle, when my father passed away, I have taken some time to re-think the way he taught me. When I was five, my father started pulling me away from my mother, and taking me into his office. He would teach me about a variety of things. He taught me about honoring the family name, and standing up for it. He would teach me of my ancestors, and how they have affected how we live today. He taught me about his role in the raising of the Dark Lord, and of how he needed me in the play of how it would happen. He told me that I was an actor. I had to play the part of most feared kid in school. I loved the arts, and thought it would be fun to act. So, I told him I would play this part he was asking me to fulfill. Then my training began. He gave me lists of things to memorize, and charts to think about. He would wake me up at 6 am. sharp every morning. He would assign me homework, to complete every night. I did my homework to learn about this part I had to play."_

"_Can you describe to me, what this particular part would include?" interrupted Dumbledore._

"_Of course sir. I had to be ruthless, stand up for the Family name. I had to treat Muggleborns like the scum on the bottom of my shoe. He taught me that Muggleborns were useless, and they had no right to be part of our world. But he also taught me that Muggleborns had to be in the wizarding world, to make the purebloods look superior."_

"_Right. Okay, well, how do you feel about Muggleborns? What's your take on them, not what your father fed to you when you were younger?"_

"_I have no problem with them. I met one and have spent some time with her. She's the lady helping me organize my fathers funeral. She seems genuine and all together a good person."_

"_Ah, okay. Now, on to the next question. What would you think about being Head Boy? Are you up for the challenge?"_

"_I would think I could handle it. I mean, if I can handle every night having homework when I was five, I think I could take on the job. It seems like an interesting thing to take part of."_

"_Okay, well then, one more question. Owing to the fact that you have not gotten along with her in your past years of study, Would you be able to cope with Hermione Granger as Head Girl?"_

"_Well, I believe I could take that on too. I have changed much since the Final Battle, and I haven't ever had a real conversation with her. So, I'm going to say yes. I can cooperate with her for our duties."_

"_Okay. Thank you Mr. Malfoy for your time, and as all the student body knows, you have to attend the Graduation Ball, as that's where the Head Boy and Girl are chosen, and you wouldn't want to miss it if you were chosen, now would you?" Dumbledore said with a slight smile, that not only showed on his mouth, but also in his eyes._

"_Thank you Sir. I appreciate the thought of you putting me in the running for the Head Boy position." He said as he stood up and shook the Headmaster's hand._

"_Oh, and Mr. Malfoy, could you please alert Ms. Granger that our meeting is over, and she can come speak to me as well. She'll be right outside the door._

"_Yes, I could Professor Dumbledore."_

_He walked out into the large foyer outside of Dumbledore's office. There Draco found Hermione, sitting in a chair towards the fire, waiting for their meeting to begin. Hermione had heard the door close and she turned around slightly in her chair. Despite the fact that the War was over, Hermione was still terrified of Draco. She slunk back into her chair, and Draco began to speak._

"_Ms. Granger, Dumbledore would like to see you." He spoke softly towards her, and that had frightened her even more. She stood up and Draco had a chance to look at her full form. She had also filled out, and the school uniform left no room for imagination. She has long, slender, and supple legs, which seemed to stretch on for an eternity. She had no stomach what-so-ever, and her bosom seemed to have grown over the years._

"_Thank you Malfoy, but I don't appreciate you being smart with me. 'Ms. Granger... blah blah blah... I've heard enough bull from you to last me a life time." She said smartly as she whisked by him in an odd manor._

_Draco peered over his shoulder as he was walking out of the foyer, and caught a glimpse of Hermione as she was closing the door. He smiled to himself, and whispered, "Yes, but you don't know how much I've changed." _


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the characters blah blah blah you know the drill! Okay, this is a short chappie, But i'm in the process of writing another as we speak... so stay tuned. it might be in at the end of the day...

Chapter 2:

_Flashback:_

"_Welcome all, to another year end at Hogwarts." Dumbledore spoke in his merry tone, sweeping the crowd with his eyes. "We are all here today to watch young witches and wizards alike to turn into adults. As you have all noticed, you have received a program of the events going on for tonight's Graduation Ball. Could you all please take this out, as we will all go over the schedule."_

_There was a crowd of about two-hundred and fifty students and parents, and they all as one turned their programs to the first page._

"_First, we will hand out the Completion Certificates to those who have specialized in a specific area of expertise. Then we will go on to hand out the diplomas. Then, to finish off the Ceremony, there will be the Passing of the Badges ceremony, were the Head Boy and Girl will be chosen, and announced by this year's Head Boy and Girl. After that, dinner will be served, and the ball will commence. So, please give each Head of Department you attention as they pass out the Completion Certificates."_

_Dumbledore received a large amount of applause as he sat, and McGonagall stood up and went up to the stand._

"_Well, I would just like to say a couple things on behalf of the rest of the Staff. We have all seen these children grow up to be respectable young men and women these past seven years, and would like to wish all of them a happy life after Hogwarts, and ensure them that they are always welcome to visit after they are gone. Now, on with the Transfiguration Certificate..."_

_Draco was sitting with the rest of the Head Boy Candidates, waiting for all the diplomas to be given out. As the Certificates were being handed to each respective student, Draco looked up and down the line of his competition. There of course, sat Harry Potter, his only real competition. There was also Justin Finch-Fletchly of Hufflepuff, and another boy from Ravenclaw he did not know. Then, on the Girls panel, there was Hannah Abbott of Hufflepuff, Terri Andrews from Ravenclaw, Pansy Parkinson, and Hermione Granger. All had looks of nervousness on their faces, waiting for the final verdict._

_Dumbledore then got up, and began speaking again._

"_Allright, now that we have finished with diplomas, I would like Cho Chang, this years Head Girl, and Roger Davies, this years Head Boy, to make their way up to the stand to announce their predecessors. Cho and Roger, please make your way." _

Sorry, it's so short. I'll write more later on.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I can just make them do whatever I wish... muahahahha okay, chappie 3! And thanks for the reviuews, i love them, and keep them coming!

Chapter 3

"Mother? Are you in here?" Draco asked to the library. His voice echoed off the walls, and ended with an eerie silence.

"Yes Draco, I'm over here." Narcissa said, turning ever so slightly in her chair so her son could get a glimpse at her. She was an attractive woman, and you would never guess she was in her forty's. She looked like an actress sitting there in her sun dress, with a book propped open on her lap.

Draco sauntered over to where his mother sat, and landed himself in the seat next to hers.

"Well, how is your day mother?" He said in a odd tone.

"Well, you know. Nothing much to do. The garden has nothing I can do anymore. Working on it every Sunday finally caught up with me. There is absolutely nothing I can do with it."

"Oh, well, I am going to take off for the rest of the day. I saw this commercial on the T.V. for a show that they want wizards to be on. It's some MTV show. But, I'm going to go down to the MTV studios and see if I can apply."

"All right then, darling. But please, do be careful. There are some people in our world that still don't like us."

_Flashback:_

_Cho Chang and Roger Davies could be seen making their way up to the podium from their seats in the crowd. They met each other on the carpet in the middle of all the chairs, and grasped hands. It has been told that they have been seeing each other since the end of Draco's fifth year. They looked into each others eyes as they walked up the steps and their hands only came apart to grab their speechs._

"_Well, what a year this has been! After the Final Battle, we have all learned a very important lesson. Unity always comes in handy," said Cho in her quiet voice, "We all united in the time of need, when our world needed us most. All of us Seventh Years that made it out alive congratulations! But to those parents of the deceased, we are very sorry, and your children were very brave. They served our world rightfully, and did a darn good job at it. I have never seen unity as strong as ours this year than any other year here. Therefore, next year, I would like it to go fairly the same. With pride in our hearts for our world, and our school, and unity with our peers, no matter what blood background, race, sex, sexuality, or house. Therefore I pass this on to Roger, to put in his two cents."_

"_Thank you Cho. Well, first off I would like to second Cho's fabulous speech, then add to that. Unity is very important these days. Even after You-Know-Who's defeat, there are still people out there taking after what he has built. So, unity must start from the ground up here at Hogwarts. The teachers and Headmaster all ready have this down, so we must start with the next in command. The Head Boy and Head Girl. That said I would like to announce next years Head Boy." Roger said, and a small amount of chatter started. "Could I please have silence?"_

_The crowd went dead silent. There was a minute air of tension in Draco's group waiting for the announcement. _

"_Next years Head Boy is..." Roger flipped open the envelope, and was surprised at the contents, "Draco Malfoy."_

_There was a tumultuous amount of applause as Draco's name was called out. He looked across the line of boys next to him. Harry looked lividly at Draco, burning him with his bright green eyes that were full of fire. Finch-Fletchly looked put down, and the Ravenclaw boy took off his hat and threw it on the ground. _

"_Draco Malfoy, would you please make your way to the podium to receive you badge?"_

_Draco stood up and strolled along the line of boys towards the isle in the middle, where the red carpet lay. He stepped onto the carpet, and that's when the reality sunk in. "I'm going to be Head Boy." He thought. He made his way up towards the podium, and went up the steps. The Headmaster was there, offering his hand. Draco took it, and shook it aggressively. Snape was also there, offering his hand. Draco pushed his hand aside, and hugged Snape. Snape was quite alarmed at this, but caught on and hugged back. Draco then turned towards the podium, where Roger was taking his badge off. Roger tilted his head up, and finished removing his badge._

"_I think this belongs to you." He said in a whisper._

"_Thanks Roger, this is so exciting." Draco whispered back. Roger then turned back to the podium._

"_Draco...a speech if you will."_

_Draco looked dumbfounded. "I was supposed to write a speech?" he thought to himself. He walked up behind the podium, and gulped. He began._

"_Thank you for this honor. Since the Final Battle, I have changed for the better. I cannot wait to begin my duties as next years Head Boy. Thank you once again." He said. _

_Dumbledore directed Draco to a chair next to the podium. "Sit here until the end of the ceremony please." Dumbledore said to him._

"_I can do that," he replied in a whisper._

_He sat down in the chair as Cho began to speak._

"_Well, now that the Head Boy has been announced, time for the Head Girl." She said in a wavering, sad tone. The girls down in the crowd all tensed up as they waited for the announcement of which of their own was to take a seat next to Draco. "Next years Head Girl will be..." She opened the letter, and her eyes glittered at the name, "Hermione Granger!"_

_Okay, yea... R&R, _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own these people... so on, so forth...

I absolutely love all the reviews I am getting, and love the feedback. I would like to see what you guys want. In your reviews, leave me something you want to see, and I'll check it out and see if I can work it into the story! So, here we go, like I promised, another installment, and it's MONDAY!

Chapter 4

Draco strolled through the crowded London streets towards the MTV Wizard studios. He looked around to all of the people walking along the streets. He didn't see anyone worth speaking to, and kept walking along the street. He glanced over to the other side, and spotted none other than his partner for the next year, Hermione Granger. She was walking the opposite way, and hand papers clutched in her hand. _"What's Hermione doing in London? She lives all the way in Burkshire." _

He found the nearest cross walk, and went over to the other side of the street. Hermione was about a block ahead of him, and he wanted to catch up. He shoved past all of the Muggles, hearing them shout nasty things at him.

"HERMIONE!" He yelled. She halted her fast pace walking, and turned around. She saw him jumping and shoving through all the people, and she got an annoyed look on her face. He soon caught up with her, and looked her in the eyes.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she said in the disdainful tone she always used with him.

"Well, I saw you, and I thought we could get a coffee or something together. You know, since we're gonna have to get along." Draco said in a pleading voice.

"Malfoy, I don't have time for this. I have to get home. I told my mom I would apparate back to the house before lunch. She'll be worried sick."

"Oh, please. I want to show you I've changed. Ever since my dad died, I've been a different person. I swear on pain of death." Draco pleaded more.

"Fine, Malfoy. Not too long though. I don't have time."

_Flashback:_

_Watching Hermione walking up towards the podium awakened something inside Draco. He only just noticed how much of a change he had made. He watched her make her way towards him. She walked up the steps and took her place at the podium. She then said a short thank you speech._

_Dumbledore stood up and announced dinner. Nothing much happened during dinner. Draco and Hermione were seated with Dumbledore, all the teachers, and Cho and Roger. There was a nice conversation, and then dinner was over. Dumbledore then got up again. He then announced the Ball. The dance was the usual. People danced with their parents and the teachers. Then Dumbledore approached Draco, and said that him and Hermione were to dance with each other while Cho and Roger shared their last dance._

_Draco got up and went over to Hermione and told her the news. _

"_I have to dance with you? Just fabulous." She murmured._

_They stood up and the band struck a mournful tune, and they began to dance._

That's all I got for today. I might do more later tonight if I can!


End file.
